The Kane Chronicles 1 12
by nanaerty
Summary: Carter and Sadie are aboardthe Egyptian Queen when thing go... bad.
1. Chapter 1

**CARTER**

I stood on the deck of the _Egyptian Queen_. Sadie lay on a deck chair getting tan. She was chewing gum and listening to music on her I-Pod. I was staring into the dark water of the Nile. Bast stepped onto the deck of the _Egyptian Queen._ She flexed her wrists. She sheaved her knives.

"Ah." Bast sighed blissfully. She had just finished a two-course fish meal. "I hope this ride never ends."

"Sadie, you'll never get tan. You're an albino child." I teased Sadie. Sadie glared at me.

"You know I can just destroy you by saying one simple word." she said taking one ear-bud out of her ear. "This time I won't _ha-di _you back."

"Oh. I'm so scared." I teased.

Suddenly, our captain (I call him Axe-Head) said that we would be arriving in the Land of the Dead in 5 seconds.

"What the heck? How can we get to the Land of the Dead in 5 seconds?" Sadie asked.

"Just don't worry your pretty little head Sadie." Axe-Head said.

"Wish I could say the same for you Axe-Head." Sadie said. "Except your head is an axe." Sadie snorted to herself.

"The Land of the Dead has many interesting occupants like souls that got lost on their way to the Hall of Judgment and Anubis and-" Axe-Head must've gotten really scared for some reason because he stopped talking all of a sudden. Leroy jumped on the deck of the _Egyptian Queen_.

"Come on, Pink Wizard! Do something." Sadie yelled.

More Leroys appeared on the deck.

I drew my sword. "You want to dance big boy?" I said having not realized that there was more than one Leroy.

Sadie got up and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around. "What?" I whispered.

"I think you mean big _boys._" Sadie corrected.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Then, I looked around. "Uh oh." I said. Next thing I knew, all of the Leroys were on top of me. One scratched at my face. I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**CARTER**

I opened my eyes. I saw a pair of big dark brown eyes lined with kohl.

"Zia?" I asked waking up and rubbing my head wearily.

"Carter?" Zia asked. I stood up. Next thing I knew, Zia had flung her arms around me into a tight hug. My expresion must've been priceless becuase Sadie burst out laughing. Zia stopped hugging me.

"Ok..." I said still recovering from the uh... what to call it... akward moment.

Zia looked away. "You can do whatever you want. Let me show you your room, Carter."

Zia started down the Hall of Ages. I followed. I caught up to her side. "Hey, Zia." I said.

"What's up?" Zia asked.

"Remember when I told you about the uh..." I shied out.

"What it is?" Zia asked nudging me.

"T-T-the d-d-date." I finally managed to get out.

"Oh that," Zia said. "I was thinking, I can't get out of the First Nome. Like ever."

"Doesn't matter. We can sneak out." I said.

Zia chuckled nervously. "I-I've never sneaked out."

I laughed. I put all my concentration of opening a portal to London. For some reason, it worked.

Zia and I stepped through the portal.

We stepped out in Cleopatra's Needle in London.

I took Zia's hand in my hand.

Zia blushed greatly.

We started walking toward the nearest movie theater.

We went into it.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Zia asked.

"This one." I pointed at one that read IT'S COMPLICATED.

"Are you sure?" Zia asked.

I nodded.

We bought two tickets for the movie.

We walked in and bought a jumbo soda.

Then, we walked into the movie.

To make a long movie short, it was about these two people that really liked each other, but then one moves away. The other is really sad. then, they meet again. At the part when they met, they kissed. Something good happened just right then.

Zia and I had been sharing the soda; Zia sipping her straw; me mine.

We stopped sipping at about the same time. My face started inching closer to Zia's; Zia's closer to mine. I pressed my lips against hers. I closed my eyes to enjoy it. Zia pulled away. She sighed happily. "Was it that hard to do that?" she asked. I burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

S

A

D

I

E

By the time those two naughty lovebirds [Carter don't punch me. You know it's true!] were gone off on their horrid, mushy, date with a horrible mushy movie, I went back to Brooklyn House. I could not fail my trainees! See that's the kind of teacher I am: The Teacher that Never Fails Her Students.

CARTER: Carter here! Liar! Sadie once hit Felix because his penguin ate Sadie's IPod-

SADIE: Sorry for the interruption. My stupid brother here is just trying to get attentio- FELIX! TELL THAT PENGUIN TO PUKE IT UP!

FELIX: "THAT PENGUIN" HAS A NAME. HIS NAME IS PINGO.

SADIE: HIS NAME COULD BE POOP FOR ALL I CARE! TELL HIM TO THROW IT UP!

Sorry for the interruption. Pingo just ate my IPod. Again. For the second consecutive time. In an hour. I need to get a new one. Anyway, Bast had come with me. The only reason I came back was because I needed some new combat boots. Trust me. Do NOT buy pizza from a street vendor in Egypt. It turns out Cleo puked on my boots. How was I supposed to know she was allergic to cheese?

CARTER: Sadie, Cleo's parents sent a letter saying that she can't eat cheese.

SADIE: Excuse me for not being a super-nerd like you. *clears throat* Back to the pizza:

All of Brooklyn House was sick for a week.

Yes we were. It turns out, Cleo is still sick. I can hear her retching even through the soundproof walls. Bast was in the middle of doing her cooking class. The recipe today was: catnip salad. Bast was dressed in a chef's hat and apron. A string of cats were waiting in line to get a plate of catnip salad. I walked in. Bast started staring at me.

"What the heck?" I said.

Bast smiled and said something in Ancient Egyptian.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, STUPID CAT?" I yelled.

Bast pointed a claw behind. I turned around hastily.

_Oh my gods. Anubis!_

Anubis stood behind me dressed in the normal Egyptian attire. I quickly started twirling my new pink highlights nervously. He had no shirt on. I thought he would be skinny and bony, but he really had a six-pack. [Not that I imagined that, Carter, mind you.]

"Happy Birthday, Lady Kane." He said smiling at me.

"Hi, Anubis," I said nervously.

"Lord Osiris wishes to see you, Lade Kane."

Grr…. I hate when he calls me Lady Kane.

"Just stop calling me Lady Kane!" I exploded.

"Fine. Sadie, let's go." Anubis said. He opened a portal. Anubis and I stepped through it.


End file.
